One
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Baby William turns one.


**One**

**Rating: It's safe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Summary: Baby William turns one.  
**

**A/N: So this is dedicated to Mariaw. I feel horrible because I deleted one of her favorite stories that I had written. I just thought it was a piece of crap and that I was a horrible writer, but I have a few people who disagree. LOL. This is another fluffy one shot, no plot. Just something happy and nice and full of love and rainbows and sunshine and candy. Hahahaha. Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

**Also... let's just pretend Scully never gave William up... and that they live in the same house in I Want To Believe. :D  
**

* * *

She was the first one to wake up. His arms were wrapped around her tiny frame, keeping her pressed up against him. His face was buried in her hair and his lips would brush against the back of her neck with every breath he took. She stirred in his arms a little until she felt his hold around her tighten. He tensed up for a moment and when his eyes adjusted to the sunlight that was starting to pour in their bedroom, he pressed his lips to the back of her neck when he awoke and she smiled into her pillow.

"You're up early," he whispered against her skin, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She turned over, resting her chest against his and letting her fingers play with his messy bed hair.

"Someone's got to get the birthday boy ready for his party." Mulder smiled at this and reached up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ears. He kept his hand close and cupped her cheek.

Today, their son would turn one. To Mulder, it was almost like William had been born yesterday. The time was flying by almost too quickly for him and a part of him wished he had another baby to watch grow up.

"Come on. We need to get ready," she whispered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before rolling off of his chest and out of the bed. He groaned playfully and pulled the sheets away from his body. He padded their bedroom with his pajama pants riding low on his hips. She moved around in a pair of shorts and a tanktop. Before doing anything, though, she walked out from their bedroom and headed down the hallway where William's bedroom was. Mulder followed close behind her, both of them carefully peaking into their son's room already to find him awake and patiently waiting for them.

"William," Scully sweetly called out to her son, who grew excited at the sound of his mother's voice. He grabbed the bars of his crib and stood up, looking in the direction of the door where both of his parents stood. Together, they walked in and William's face brightened, a smile spreading across his face.

He lifted his arms and Scully wasted no time, hurrying over to her son to pick him up. William's smile was infectious and Mulder found himself smiling uncontrollably as Scully picked him up from the crib and rested him on her hip.

"Happy birthday my sweet boy," she whispered before showering William's tiny face in kisses. The baby giggled and reached up to gently touch his mother's face. Mulder stood close behind Scully, his bare chest meeting her back as he dipped his head down to look at William.

"Happy birthday son," Mulder said lovingly, pushing his face a little close to press a kiss to William's forehead. The baby smiled and wiggled in Scully's arms, now reaching for Mulder. He reached out and accepted his son, who clung onto Mulder's shoulder and gave him nothing but smiles. Blindly, Mulder reached out with his free arm, until he found Scully's waist and pulled her closer.

The three of them were a family again... and nothing was going to get in their way.

–

Just before lunch, Scully's mother had showed up with a few presents and William's birthday cake. Scully answered the door and hugged her mother before leading her into the house. They passed the living room, where Mulder sat on the floor with William in between his legs, playing with various toys.

"There's my boys," Maggie said, hurrying into the kitchen to put down the presents and cake so she could greet her grandson and son-in-law. Scully leaned against the archway between the kitchen and the living room, with her arms crossed over her chest and watching her mother nearly attack Mulder and William.

She pressed a kiss to Mulder's cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fox, it's so good to see you honey."

"Likewise, Mrs. Scully."

Her attention then turned to her grandson, who began bouncing up and down on the carpet, anxious for his grandmother's attention. She picked him up gently and pressed kisses all over his little cheeks.

"William," she whispered, gently hugging the baby to her. "Happy birthday, angel."

An hour or so later, after Scully and her mother finished decorating and setting up William's presents, the doorbell rang again. Mulder called out to let Scully know he would answer the door for her. With William in his arms, he opened the door to reveal Monica and John.

"Happy birthday, little man," John said first, reaching out to gently grab William's small foot. Monica wrapped her hand around John's arm, pulling him back so she could have her moment with baby William.

"He got so big," she whispered in amazement to Mulder, then bent down to look at William. "William, your Uncle John and I wish you the happiest birthday." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and he wiggled in Mulder's arms yet again, reaching out for Monica.

–

The party began shortly after Bill and Tara arrived with their children. Monica and John had decided to give William their present first, being as it was too large for them to wrap. It was a small, plastic swimming pool that was just the perfect size for baby William. He climbed into it almost instantly, refusing to get out.

Gift after gift, he tore the wrapping paper and threw it up into the air, laughing every time the small piece of shiny paper came back, floating down into his plastic pool. Even with the William in the pool, and the few guests the had for his party, there was still quite a lot of room left for people to move above in Mulder and Scully's living room.

After pictures were taken of William opening up every gift, Scully had disappeared shortly to grab William's small, personal birthday cake. It was small enough for her to balance on one hand as she walked into the living room and placed it down in front of her son, in the small swimming pool. Mulder had moved to sit just behind his son as Scully lit the small, solo candle on her son's cake.

William's eyes were fixed on the candle and when everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday', he jumped a little and looked back at his father for reassurance. When the song was over, Mulder moved closer to his son, pointing at the candle and instructing William to blow it out. Everyone laughed, though, when all William did was look back and forth between his cake, his mother, and his father.

Mulder quickly blew out the candle for his son and everyone cheered, including William, who then began to reach for his cake now that the candle was blown out. Scully, sitting across from her son and Mulder, on the other side of the pool, reached for the candle and took it out from the cake just as William's tiny hand smashed into the blue icing.

"Oh, William," Scully exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh as her son brought his icing covered hand up to face and smeared it everywhere, darting his tiny tongue out to lick off some of the icing.

"Mom, it's his birthday cake... he can do what he wants," Mulder teased, speaking up for his son. Everyone laughed and watched with nothing but love in their hearts as William turned, stood from the pool, and wiped some of the icing onto his father's face. "Yep... Daddy wanted some icing. How did you know, son?" William laughed and clapped his icing covered hands together.

"Daddy's also going to clean up this mess," Scully said under her breath, loud enough for Mulder to hear her and smile.

"William," Mulder called out to his son and reached out to grab his tiny little waist, steadying him in the plastic pool. "I think mommy wants some icing too." The baby laughed and smashed his hand into the cake once more, then stumbled over to where his mother sat and reached out with his little fingers to smear the icing on her lips. Scully laughed and scooped him up in her arms, standing up with him and pretending to bite his fingers. The baby laughed and only smeared more icing onto his mother's face.

–

When the party was over and everyone had left, Scully had cleaned up a few things in the living room while Mulder gave William a bath. When his son was free of all icing and cake, he dressed him in his pajamas and made his way downstairs with William in his arms. He found Scully just finishing with saving William's presents and when she caught glimpse of her clean baby boy, she smiled and stopped what she was doing.

"An icing free baby. My favorite," she sighed, taking her sleepy son into her arms and then looking up at Mulder. The look their shared sent shivers down her spine and she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. When they broke apart, he licked his lips and smiled. She still tasted of icing and birthday cake.

"To think it's been a year already," she whispered, looking down at their now sleeping son.

"And it only gets better from here," Mulder answered, pulling her back towards to staircase to put their son to bed.

* * *

**A/N: How can you not like this? All three of them as a family are so freakin' adorable. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! I wanted to get this out before I had to get to work! I hope you liked this, Mariaw! If there's anything else I can write for you while you wait for your story, let me know.**

**And if anyone else would like me to write something, just shoot me a message! I'd love ideas! :) Thanks everyone! Love you all!  
**


End file.
